


Distant memory

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 11:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2770616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toby and Chris reconcile after "Revenge is sweet."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distant memory

“Hey,” says Toby, entering his old cell.  
Keller looks up from his playboy, hand still between his legs.  
“Hey,” he says and strokes his dick through his pants.  
“I didn’t tell on you,” says Toby and puts his stuff in the top bunk.  
“Bully for you,” says Keller and strokes himself some more, eyes still on miss July, a perky twenty-year old from Oklahoma.  
“I still love you,” says Toby.  
“I know. Now come here and suck me.”  
Toby sighs. “They might see us. Its hours till lights out.”  
“Don’t care,” says Keller and casts miss July aside.  
No hacks nearby, and nobody else gives a shit about what they do.  
“Fine,” says Toby as Keller pushes him to his knees at the back of the pod.  
There’s more to say, but for now he lets his lips do the talking.  
He pulls Keller’s pants down, and takes out the half-hard cock.  
“Missed this,” he says and licks at the head.  
“Missed you,” says Keller and leans against the wall.  
Toby grabs his ass and intensifies his actions.  
“Love you,” says Chris and strokes Toby’s hair, even as he shakes and starts to come.  
He always will, and the past few weeks didn’t really matter, the dead bodies between them are already forgotten.  
Even poor Ronnie is a distant memory to them both, even though they both had intimate knowledge of his sweet lips and tight ass.  
Chris kisses Toby hard, and reclaims what’s rightfully his.  
That’s all that matters.


End file.
